Don't Trust Me, I'll Break You
by Chyna Deveroux
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on here! Reviews and all that other encouraging stuff would be amazing! I've made a new twist on the show and included some supernatural features to it. Please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_**Spencers P.O.V**_

_**We were on the beach. Me and Ashley. Where we had our first kiss. We were cuddled up together on the blanket. I was sitting in Ash's lap. this was the only place we could be alone. Minus her house she shares with her sister Kayla. Ever since the shooting my mom doesn't trust me with Ashley. She doesn't trust her period. My dad on the other hand loves her.**_

_**Ash: What's wrong Spence? You seem distracted.**_

_**Spence: no I'm just thinking. She asks "About what mi amor?" She had a smile on her face as if she knew already. "You duh" I said. I couldn't help but smile, she knew me so well. " Who doesn't think about me?" She caressed my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. It was filled with so much passion and love. I was so caught up in the kiss when Ash stopped kissing me. I pulled back and looked at her eyes. They were emotionless. "Ash what's wrong? Ash?" My eyes followed her hands. Blood was coming from her chest. As if someone stabbed her.**_

_**That's when I woke up. With a start as well. Ashley was beside me looking as if I had lost my mind. "Bad dream" I said. She scooted over and wrapped her arms around me as I faced her. "I'm sorry love" She kissed my cheek and my uneasiness eased away a bit. "I had a good dream though" I looked at the clock. It was just 2 in the morning. "A really good dream'" She started to kiss my neck "Babe lets go back to sleep" She kissed on the spot just below my ear. Obviously I wasn't paying attention to what she meant by a "good dream". "We have school in the morning" i tried. She bit down "sooo?" Fuck it. I gave in. She smiled my favorite mischievous grin and I started to regret wearing nothing but boy shorts and a bra. She started to bite down my chest. She knew just how to get my bra off without her lips leaving my stomach. She came back up to kiss me. In that time I gently bit her lip. I heard her moan softly turning me on more. She kissed down my chest and to my thighs making me wet. **_**She**_** bites down,"Take it Ash" she smirks and removes my shorts.**_

_**She licks my sensitive clit making me instantly grab onto the sheets. She holds on to my hips to keep me from moving away from her tongue. Her fingers started to dig into my thighs. Something that she had never done before but it really turned me on making me moan loudly. She stuck fingers in and my back arches from how fast I know she is gonna go and I tighten up. She comes back up and builds up speed kissing me as I lose my mind at how fast her fingers are moving. I look into her eyes. They weren't there regular brown.**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't Focus On You

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

**Spencer was moaning in delight as I put my fingers in her repeatedly. i came back up and kissed her. I knew I should've stopped. I felt the urge building up inside of me. I wanted to bite her. We had never gotten this far in sex. Keeping things away from her were hard. She found ways to get it out of me. She looked into my eyes and her eyes got huge. I stopped thinking I had hurt her. "What?Whats wrong?", Spencer looks horrified. "Your eyes are purple", Shit. Why can't these things have alert systems to tell me when enough is enough. I get off of her and go to the bathroom. I look at my eyes. They went back to brown. "Babe I don't know what you are talking about. They are brown", I come back and she has put on her clothes and she has her knees to her chest. I turn on the light and sit next to her. "See?", She looks into my eyes. Her face turns into my favorite confused look. It was adorable. "I'm nt going crazy... Hmmm maybe I was seeing things.. I mean it is late", Perfect.**

**I bring her closer to me and soon she falls back to sleep. I whisper in her ear just to make sure she was sleeping. I got up slowly to not wake her. It was a struggle to have her loosen her grip on my arm. i went to the other side of my room to the dresser for my phone. I scrolled down my contacts list. I found the name I was looking for.**

**I waited 2 rings and he answered. "Yes?", I could tell he was half sleep. "I almost slipped tonight", the tone in his voice got serious and I could tell he was waking up more. "Did you hurt her?", Like I would ever do that. "No but she noticed my eyes. I was close to biting her. I could've taken Spencers life", I looked behind me to see if she had stirred. "You need to come see me soon. She is like a sister to me and you are my best friend.**

**If anything happens to her it's your ass and then mine. I got something that might ease the urgency", I didn't know how long I could keep lying to her. She had already been through so much. It was my fault the shooting had ever happened. She is forever traumatized by that. I hate myself for her have ever being around. "Okay I understand", he paused. "Ashley", "What?", "You need to tell her. Hurting her even more is going to hurt you. And I know how you get, you are uncontrollable. We need you focused. Horrible things are gonna start happening soon. We might not have a chance without you", "Thats all I needed. I can protect her. Don"t worry", before he had a chance to say anything else I hung up. I went back to laying with Spencer. She was talking in her sleep. "I wanna throw gummy bears at Katy Perry and play poker with Lady Gaga. She can see my pokerface", I stifled a laugh. Would it be like this in the morning?**


	3. Chapter 3:Bright Signs

**Spencer's P.O.V**

**Don't you hate getting up for school? Its a drag. Only good thing is seeing Ashley in the morning. But she was acting weird. Keeping her distance. She gave me a peck on the lips and cheek every now and then. Hell I even teased her! I came out of the shower(which she didn't even join me in...not like her)I had pulled the girl next door move and came out the shower with just my towel. "Can I come in?I'm all wet"**

**Nothing! I spent the whole morning looking into the mirror every chance I got. I saw nothing wrong. I really hope she isn"t like this all day. I went downstairs and got my bag waiting for Ashley. She always took long "Lovev come on. We are gonna be late!" Just as I said that she came down. "I can always seduce .", I almost gag at her mentioning our creeper of a principal. "Thats sick",she laughs and grabs the car keys, "But smart. Come on".**

**Suprisingly we make it to school on time. I was waiting for the bell to ring and got up to head to 1st period early when Ashley pulled me aside and put me against a random locker and kissed me. People really should warn you about these things. Her lips felt so right on mine. It got a bit heated as I bit her bottom lip just to tease her. She moaned in my mouth quietly and released our kiss. I caught my breath as she said "I just wanted to make up for this morning", she said it in my ear as another voice besides us cleared its throat. We both turned and it was Aiden. "Hey Spencer" He pulled me into a very tight bear hug that lifted me well off the ground. "Can't breath. Tell my dad I love him" Ashley and him laughed at my remark and he put me down, "Sorry Spence. And hey I am gonna borrow Ashley for a bit if thats okay with you", great taking notes for two. "Sure why not. Skipping is always better than note taking a test and failing", I yelled it at them as they walked to the parking lot. Oh well**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

**We came up to Aidens house. When I stepped inside it reeked of alcohol,sex,and suprise suprise. Blood. Living in a house full of "teenaged" male vampires must suck. Aiden must have read the look on my face and smiled, "Its not that bad. I wonder what it'd be like living with you", we started to walk along a different corridor to the bedroom" I don't know ask Spencer", I smiled but it was short lived as he stopped in the hallway. "Ashley you need to tell her" "What if she freaks out? What if she doesn't want a halfy like me to be with her?**

**He looked at me puzzled"Halfy?" I grinned at what i called myself,"Yeah. Haha half vamp half human. Twice as lethal." He couldn't help bbut grin at me and we walked into the guys room. They were 3 guys all sleeping withh might I say hoish looking girls.**

**I gave him a look of what the hell. He just shrugged. He turned back to his fellow kin and yelled"Get the fuck up!"They all woke up as if a earthquake had hit them. I knew all their faces. The blonde with deep dimples in his cheeks... on his face was Lucas. The second was Jordan. His blue hair made him stick out the first time I met him. His eyes were the same color of Spencers. and the last was the pain in the ass cousin of mine. Gabe. "I'm not that much of a pain in the ass",ohh great. Forgot he read minds. Lucas came and hugged me. Jordan just waved politely. Aiden gave them all a head nod. Gosh that was so a guy thing. Vampire or not, "Me and Ashley are here for the reason of needing us to summon a charm on her." Gabe waggled his eyebrows at me. "Can't control yourself?" He playfully snapped his teeth at me making the point of his statement.**

**"No thats why I came here" Why did I have to be related to him? I feel bad for Kayla too. She has to date Jordan. Well she doesn't have too. But still sleeping with some o just for blood is gross. I would never do that to Spencer. "Lucas havr everyone make a circle around her" Aiden said as he left the room wth his phone in his hands looking angry. "Gotta go handle some business", he left and they did as they were told. They held hands and seemed to start to glow. Except Gabe. He wasn't joining in but he looked angry, he was shaking. Then we heard a loud crashing and Aiden yelling. We got downstairs and the place was a mess. I loooked into the eyes of my most hated enemy. My father. "Hello Ashley" He greeted me as if he had seen me just this morning. He had Aiden by the neck and two big guys behind him.**

**Lucas and Jordan were tense. Gabe was laid back. "Put him down" I said it with as much bass in my voice as possible. He looked at me.**

**Then he burst into laughter,"Amazng. Your eyes still change into that god awful color. As when you were younger I had always wondered why yours werent the same blue as ours were" He gestured at every vamp in the room. Their eyes were a dark blue. "then again your blood has been tainted by that filthy mother of yours", my anger was rising "Don't ever talk about her that way. You fucking murderer. .Down",he made head gestures at his men and Jordan and Lucas stood by as Gabe was nowhere to be found. Where the fuck are you dipshit? I thought but didn't get an answer. I felt a vibration and it was coming from my pocket. Crap it was Spencer. Aiden looked at me as if I had lost my mind.**

**"Hey babe, where are you?", I told her the truth. "Oh just at Aidens house", Lucas screamed at me "Ash look out!", I dodged the 2nd biggest mans kick and slid underneath him and turned around quickly to kick his back "Ash baby whats going on?What are you doing?", shit I forgot about her. "Uhh playing video games with Aiden", I jumped and pounced on the guys back. He tried to get backk up and yelled "Get off me you filthy half breed!" Spencer sounded irritated"Who was that?", I kicked him in the head and he passed out by the impact. Lucas and Jordan had taken care of the other one. I turn around to look at my father. He was pinned to the ground by Gabe. nice job. He answered "As usual cuz" He grinned. Aiden straightened out his clothes"Leave. Now/ Or this will turn into a blood bath", Spencer cleared her throat, WAsn't she supposed to be in class?"Spencer we are playing games and I am kicking Aidens ass", she said one more thing before hanging up "You skipped school and our 2 year anniversary for video games". my heart sank as the line ended. I just became apart of the sucky girlfrien club. I had forgotten. By the time I was out of my haze my father and his bodyguards had left. "Come on I am giving you a ride to school", Aiden dragged me off to school**

**The car ride was sillent. We got out and turned to him before we entered the classroom."No mentioning this to Spencer", he grinned "Scouts honor" We entered the history class silently. Mrs. Garcia didn't notice us until everyone was looking at us when we had sat down. She looked at us like we were crazy. We looked at each other, ohhh. Our clothes were stained and a bit tattered. Great. I look like a homeless persono and my girlfriend is pissed off at me on our anniversary day. Great going Ashley Davies, I swear I fell like I have in bold letters on my forehead the word 'Idiot'**


	4. Chapter 4:She Makes Dirty Words Sound

**Ashley's POV**

**I spent the whole day talking o Spencer through Aiden. She was pissed at me. I compltely understand but she had to give me a chance. Not everyday that someone has a girlfriend who is half vampire. At lunch it got ridiculous. "Aiden tell Spencer that I love her and that I am totally sorry for forgetting what today was", Aiden scratched his head and turned to Spencer.**

**"You got that?", she nodded her head once. She got up from the table clearly irritated with me"You're still an ass"She said that and threw something shiny on the table. Aiden pickd it up"DAmn, You seriously need to get back into her good graces", he handed me the object to me. It was a ring**

**Spencer's POV**

**I got home early and no one was there. Mom was gonna be working late at the hospital. Dad was on a business trip til Sunday and it was Friday. Lastly glen was with ho girlfriend #3 of the week. Exactly why I am so pissed at Ashley. This would've been the perfect time to propose. hope she likes the ring though. That was months of my allowance. And her happy ass wanted to play video games with Aiden. Ugh.**

**I go up the stairs and find notes on almost all the steps. "I love you more than you will ever know", said the first. I read the notes making my way up to my room. The cutest was "I ran outta notes so I just skipped a few steps..you know me3" I got out of my mushy lovey dovey phase and was angry again. Little love notes wasn't gonna change the fact of her forgetting the most important day ever.. Well one of.**

**I took a shower which calmed me down a bit. When i was putting my black tank top on the doorbell rang. I didn't bother to put on shorts hoping it wasn't anyone that might get offended or a elderly person like my neighbor by my teeny tiny boyshorts. I opened the door. Ugh it was Ashley. "Look the notes were cute but I'm still-"She cut me off with a kiss that had so much passion I became weak in the knees. It gave me butterflies instantly. I was puddy in her hands. She picked me up by my ass making me bite her lip. She carried me to my bed upstairs. Once on the bed she lowered from my lips and bit my neck. She must ha ve known I was getting wetter by the second because she split my legs and kissed down my now exposed stomach and kissed over my panties. She smiled up at me and mmoved my panties to the side and licked my clit. It sent me into a feeling I had never known.**

**She was sucking on it for a while until she started to tug on my panties and took them off. She went and got off of me and grabbed something from her bag. When did that get in here? She came back with something strapped on her hips. A strap on. I bit my bottom lip. I can honestly say I wanted it. Angry sex sounds good right about now. She came closer and pulled my legs up to her so the dildo was just above my clit"Do you want it?"**

**I shook my head. Hell yeah. She thrusted it into me hard making me grab on to the sheets. She eased herself in and out slowly. She was getting me ready for what was to come.**

**She started to pick up speed and I lost all control. I flipped her over and started to ride it. "Fuck Spencer you ride me so good", she put her hands on my hips and made me go faster. I could feel my walls tighten. I knew I was about to cum. "Shit Ash...uhh mmm I'm about to cum baby", and just as I said that it happened and she kept pumping it into me making me orgasm harder. my body rested on hers. "That was a good apology",she smiled and took the strap on off and pulled me into her arms. "Its our anniversary. Had to do something special for my baby." She melted my heart. "But its not over yet. Got somethings planned so I am gonna shower. So I can get ready. Your dress I got is in the closet",she left to take her shower. Great more suprises. What more can a girl get today?**


	5. Chapter 5:Sit Back and Wave

**Spencer's POV**

I was wearing a black dress that was strapless with a slit up to my thigh. Ashley was in this amazing red dress that made me wanna pounce on her. Even if we had just had sex almost 2 hours ago. Before we had left out I secretly got the ring back from Ashley that was in her purse. I was going to propose tonight. Nothing was going to stop me. We were in this fancy restaurant. She had it prepared where as we were in a secluded area and no one could bother us.

The waiter came up and introduced herself. "Hey my name is Risse and I will be serving you guys tonight",she was gorgeous. Ashley I mean. The waiter was hott yes but not an Ashley Davies. Ashley ordered for both of us and got us some wine.

After a bit of talking and eating I knew that I had to make my move soon. I knew I was sweating even though the temp in the restaurant was 54 degrees. I excused myself to the restroom and tried to calm myself down"You can do it Spencer Carlin", I was trying to convince myself that she wouln't say no. I hope she wouldn't. Would she? As I was busy thinking someone came in. Omg.. it was my mom. I hid in the stall and waited for her to leave. I was in the only working stall. "Hey is anyone in here?",shit.. I tried my best fake voice. "Uhh yeah sorry. Umm I am taking a poo",nice Spencer. I didn't hear anything afterwards after the door opened and closed. Phew.

I walked out and went back to Ashley. She was chewing on a breadstick. "I saw my mom in the bathroom. I hid", she smiled "I bet you were in the stall for a while", She started to look around to see if sh was still around. I quickly stuck the ring on the breadstick. She looked at me and said"Welp she is nowhere to be found so she can't ruin all our fun anyways". She bit down onto thebread and gulped. Her eyes got huge. Oh gosh she swallowed it! She was pointing to her thraot and I got up and wrapped my arms around her stomach and did the himlick manuever."Spit it out Ash!"With one more thrust she threw it back up and it flew on to the table. She looked at it and turned to me. All I could say was"Will you marry me Ashley Davies?"

**Ashley's POV**

I just almost died. Wow. Well not really. And the worst thing is that it was caused by bread and a ring. Of course I said yes. "But you owe me big time Spence", I wrapped my arms around her and put my forehead to hers.

"That wasn't exactly what I wanted to happen just to let you know", she had this cute look on her face that I couldn't resist. "Come on. Lets go to my house.",we left the restaurant and of course I paid since I did all this to be in her good graces.

**Kayla's POV**

"Where is she?" said my dad. He had taken me from me and Ash's house. I haven't fed in weeks. I am so weak. I was crying. I didn't know where she was,honestly. "I-I don't know",he hit me with the whip again. I was on my knees and myhands were tied to a post. I couldn't move. I had been trying to keep my screams but failing miserably. It gave my own father pleasure to see me in pain. I had been trying hard to reach out to Gabe. Nothing. He brought in 3 people with bags over there heads. His men removed them. I cried even harder seeing who they were. Aiden, Lucas, and Jordan. "You need to start telling me the truth missy. Or your friends will certainly die", Jordan looked at me with so much love. Then he looked like he was in pain at the sight of the scares on my back. "Don't tell them shit Kayla!",he yelled. One big guy hit him square in his jaw. He spit out blood.

"Please just kill them and set them free dad. Don't hurt them", he turned to me and smiled. "So much bravery but yet so stupid and naeve. Tsk tsk. You would've made a better helper than your sister. Half human. Ick. She reeks of her mother. So glad I killed her",his men smiled with him and nodded in agreement. "You son of a bit-" I got cut off by a fast slap to the face. "Don't you dare touch her!", Jordan was furious. His eyes blazing blue. "And what are you gonna do about it sonny?" Jordan tried to release himself from the chair. It wasn't working. My dad chuckled at his fight against the chair and the chair won. Sadly. Where the fuck was Ashley? And Gabe for that matter.

"But gentlemen I know you are wondering why you are here. 2 things only really. I know you haven't fed. And you know my dearest Ashley. And she holds something that is of importance. In her hands she holds great power"

He whistled once and one hentch man brought in a girl. Her face was covered. I saw Aiden sniff into the air once. And the rage in him almost seemed like it radiated from his body. "You are fucking sick". They uncovered the bag. Shit it was Aiden's girlfriend Madison. Shit. And she had a gushing blood coming from her arm. "You mother fucker", Aiden was angry. Before they left the room. My dad used his powers to untie the ropes and i collapsed on the ground. He smiled at me before locking the big door behind him. Great. 4 vamps and 1 human. This was worse than 2 girls 1 cup


	6. Chapter 6:Higher the Climb

**Ashley's POV**

**I had drove Spencer back to my house. I hoped Kayla wasn't home. I unlocked the door and didn't hear anyone. Had Spencer's hand in my own. Her thumb was caressing the back of my hand. Gave me goosebumps. I sent a mental message to my sister. No answer**

**We went into the living room and got comfortable. I turned on the tv. "Wanna watch a movie?"This would've made the best time to tell her my secret,"Can I pick?",she had the cutest grin on her face. "Of course love", she got up and searched through my big movie collection that had 2 shelves. I sat on the couch and waitd for her to pick a movie. She got up and put the movie in."What did you put in?"She sat besides me and smiled mischieviously. "You'll see".**

**Spencer's POV**

**It was only 30 mins into the movie and Ashley kept jumping and hiding her face in my hair. Haha she was such a bad ass when she wanted to be but scary movies put her into her place. It was adorable. The Hills Hvae Eyes wasn't that scary. She jumped again and kept her head by my ear. "Spence",her tone of voice was serious so I looked at her with concern, "Whats wrong?" I teased her "Movie to scary for ya?", she half smiled at me and she only did that when she had something serious on her mind.**

**"I love you. With all my heart and lying to you is something I hate to do", my heart sank. Oh my god she is cheating n me. "what I am about to say you probably won't belive.. Spener I am half vampire", I looked at her for a split second and burst into laughter. Right and my cousin is Harry Potter. Hogwarts here I come! I could tell by the look on her face that she knew I thought she was crazy. She got up and clenched her fist.**

**I got up and got scared. Something was radiating fom her body. As if she were glowing She opened her eyes. They were purple. "You-you", I satrted to stutter. "Spence I am serious. I'm half human and vampire", she paused for me to respond but didn't answer. For the net 30 mins she told me the story of how she came to be. Her father. Her mom. Everyone around thta was a vampire. I watched in fascination as her eyes turned back to thta brilliant chocolate brown. "I believe you", I did but Ineeded to know one more thing. "No I would never bite you. You are my soon to be wife", she bit her lip"I wouldn't want you to have this kind of life", she bit into her wrist and she saw my eyes get wide as blood started to pour out.**

**Only a second after the wound opened it closed.**

**"Because of the human in me I heal faster than most vampires. Cept my father", I didn't like him much. "I know. No one does bt his followers do", okay this was getting creepy! Is she reading my mind?"Haha yes I can. Member my cousin?Me and him both can read anyones mind. Every other vampire can just read other vampires minds", I smiled and said I love you in my head. She laughed and kissed me on the lips sweetly. "So does this mean we can't have sex?", she kissed me on the neck and bit down"Does tat answer your question?"Oh boy it sure did.**

**Gabe's POV**

**"Omg this is so good",said a stiched up Madison chewing on chicken. "See babe I tol you a little carbs wouldn't hurt".Aiden said drinking I had gotten their messages of help I cam as soon as possible. My uncle thinks he is so smart. There is a tunnel uner that warehouse. Got everyone out and unharmed. I sent a mental image to Ashley. She finally responded. "Thanks cuz. Still an ass, Love Ashley."A hot girl with caramel skin walked in. I knew everything about her in seconds as I invaded her mind. Damn I love my powers**


	7. Chapter 7:New Faces Old Friends

**Spencer's POV**

**I woke up and Ashley was still sleeping. She was so beautiful. I removed a strand of hair behind her ear. My hand just lingered a bit on her face. Thats when a perfect idea popped into my head. Hmmm where was a sharpie when I need it? I looked around befre getting up carefully so to not wake up sleeping beauty. I went over to her dresser and looked around in that and fund multiple different color sharpies. I slowly moved the blanket down from her body and began to write away on her.**

**3 Hours Later**

**Ashley's POV**

**I woke up and Spencer was looking at me loving. "Well hello there sleeping beauty. How'd you sleep?", she caressed my cheek with her thumb"Pretty good", I got up and wernt to go brush my teeth. Right when I was about to put the tooth brush in my mouth. I looked into the mirror and my eyes got wide"Spencer!", I stormed back into the room and found her laughing her little ass off. I pointed to all thee writing on me. "Seriously?", she giggled a little" I couldn't resist babe", I looked at my boobs and over them were arrows saying "Spencer owns", then I looked down at my panty line. A arrow was pointing down and said "Spencer owns!", "Oh you are so gonna pay. So lucky I love you kid", she got up and kissed me on the lips tenderly"And I should be scaared because?", she had a smirk on her face. I leaned closer and whispered in her ear"Because you are gonna help me get this off in the shower", I bit down below her ear and felt her nails dig into my back, I had my answer.**

**Spent an hour... more like a hour and 30 mins in the shower with SPencer doing a little bit more than just washing.. Couldn't help myself. We got out and dried eachother off. Kissing each others bodies. I love how we are after making love. Like every inch of our bodies are tuned to each other. Every sense is alive to our every touch,smell,taste,sight,and words. I love it. her phone started to ring and I wanted to kill it. Ruined the moment much. She looked at it. She kissed my lips once. "Madre is calling. Must answer", ughh.. I released my hold sadly.**

**"Yes mom?",there was a pause. Spencers face got bright."Oh my gosh are you serious?", she jumped a little and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay I will be home in like ten mins!**

**", she hung up and she saw the pout on my face. She walked over"Do you really have to leave?",she kissed me. "Come with me",I smiled mischieviously"Did that in the shower my dear", she laughed. And started to get dressed. Guess I had to as well. "My bestfriend. My mom say her at the store and invited her over". She had a huge grin on her face. "I haven't seen her in forever!Its been like a year or so since the last time I saw her when she moved", wow. She must be important, "Why'd she move?", her face got puzzled"Ya know.. I don't even know. I was just so sad when she moved.",and then I rememebered her name. "Chyna?", her face lit up.**

**"You remembered her name?", well yeah. I used to be friends with her too. "She knew my secret. I trust her.", we walked downstairs and I got my keys and locked the door as I guided her to the car. "I just wonder what she is doing in town", so did I. Someone leaving for a year and coming back sounds suspicious.**

**Spencer's POV**

**We finally made it my house and a mustang was pulled up into the drive way. We got out the car and walked past it. "Wow. Wonder how she got that on her hands", we walked through the door and I was immediately met with a hug. After the hug I saw the huge grin on Chyna's face. "Long time no see bud", I looked at her and she hadn't changed much. Same tight skinnies and tank top. "I can say the same Chy!Oh my gosh when my mom told me she saw you at the store I knew I hadd to come fast", I turned a saw a frown on Ashley's face and kissed her cheek. "You remember Ash?", Chy's face lit up "Of course. One of my close friends", She pulled her into a smile and to my suprise AShley was smiling too.**

**"Where is my mom?", she smirked. "She went off somewhere telling me to just relax til you got here." Her face sadened a bit"Hey whats wrong?", I got closer to my bestfriend. She looked up and her ordinary brown eyes were blue. ohmygosh!"She is a vampire Spence", did Ash know?"No I read her mind", this was wow. Ashley grinned. Chy grinned at her friend too. "Thats why I left.****Ash would've never had to leave since she is half human. No signs show that she is 'different'. Lucky ho", she smiled at her.**

**"Not as lucky as you. Seeing into your thoughts you went to France", I started to feel left out. "Sorry Spence. Haha forgot you can't read minds", A girl walked in the living room. "Uhh excuse me who are you?", chy laughed "Sorry guys this is my girlfriend Tatianna". Chy held her hand and brought her close. I thought if she knew she was a vampire. Ashley answered my question. "She knows." Chyna and her girlfriend were hugging. It was a sweet sight. "And its just Tati for short", Chy said. "I met her in France. She didn't know that much so in certain situations it was quite comical". She said this without removing her eyes from Tati's. It was so sweet**

**"And she paid the price for not telling me what some of things she said meant", Tati smiled mischieviously. Ashley burst into laughter. "Oh wow that was a very hott night", she must've read their minds. Chy laughed. "Guess I should've told her", she kissed Tati. "Well how long are you guys stayiing?", Chy looked at me, "Honestly I don't know", Ashley sneezed. "Blesh you", Ashley smiled and looked at Tati"When did you become a werewolf?", my mind froze.**

**"2 yeears ago.", She was smiling back at her. Chy was laughing at me and the expression my face"Does this mean you know Jacob Black?", everyone burst into laughter. Yeah sure he was a fictional character.. "Oh gosh Spence that was funny as hell", Ashley had finally caught her breath from laughing. Sure Sure I thought. "We still love you though Spencer", Chy said. She smiled. "You guys can stay with me and my sister Kyla at our house", Ashley offered. "Sure, Fine with you baby?", Chyna asked Tati. "As long as Harry Potter is one of your many movies in your collection", Ashley smiled. "REading my mind? And yes I love those movies", "Then its a deal", Chy said matter of factly. What more could a girl get in a day?**


	8. Chapter 8:Little Pleasure for Your Sins

**Ashley's POV**

**It was 10 in the morning and Spencer and I had just got done with round 4. Damn was she flexible. In all my life have I ever seen so many different sexual positions. We were dripping in sweat which I would usually think was gross but in this case was totally sexy. "Babe can you get me a water?", I smiled and kissed her cheek "No problem, need to keep you hydrated for round 5", I winked at her and left my room. I heard loud noise coming from the room Tati and Chyna were sharing. I knocked on the door and opened it.**

**"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!", before I could cover my eyes I saw Chyna's head in between Tati's legs and her back arched. Tati just smiled at me and played in Chyna's hair. "Wanna join?", I just thought of how hott that would be but I couldn't have a horny Spencer waiting. "Uhh.. no thanks..kinda uhm", I could not keep my eyes from Tati's chest. "I'm kinda boobs- I mean busy right now", they laughed at me and I said sorry once more and closed the door. I traveled to the kitchen and got the water bottle. I was only thinking one thing. Looks like they won't be joining us for breakfast.**

**Tatianna's POV**

**"Fuck!", I moaned as Chyna sucked on my clit hard. I grabbed on the sheets. I looked down into her eyes just as she put two fingers in me. I moaned out her name. Her blue eyes showed of the smile on her face. She kissed her way up my body as her fingers thrusted in my pussy. "Damn baby you're so wet", she whispered in my ear. She bit into my neck softly but I could still feel the small amount of blood come out as she licked the wound she had left making me wetter than before. Her fingers picked up speed as she began to suck on my neck knowing I was about to cum.**

**She let go of my neck and rolled me on top of her so I was riding her fingers. "Cum for me",she said as her other hand grabbed my hip making me ride them hard and fast. I came and her fingers still moved in me to make sure I had rode out all of it. I collasped onto her body and she took her fingers out wrapping her arms around me. I smirked at the blood on her lips. "Round 2", I said with a mischievious grin on the lips.**

**Spencer's POV**

**Ashley had me up against the wall. Holding me by my ass thrusting the strap on in me. "You like that don't you?", she said slapping my ass making me moan loudly. "Oh god yes Ash!", her eyes were purple and filled with love. She started going slow to tease me making me pout. She noticed and smiled. "Baby", I whined and she answered by thrusting it hard in my pussy. She built up speed and slapped my ass once more. She sucked on my nipples as she went as fast as possible.**

**I was about to cum as she bit onto my nipple gently. She held me close as my body spasmed. She led us back to her bed and laid usdown. I was on top of her. I bit her neck as she suprisingly thrust in me once more. She should know better than that when I am in a sensitive state. I heard her gasp. I smiled evilly. My turn.**

**Aiden's POV**

**"Babe you gotta try these nachos", I said to Madison as she looked in disgust at the cheesy goodness in front of me. "Uhh no I will pass", I smiled with a mouthful of them in my mouth. We were in Burrito Petes and me and Jordan were taking the 5 pound nacho challenge. They didn't know that since we were vamps that this was kinda cheating. Kyla cheered him on"Go baby go!", Madison merely shook her head at her.**

**She was being a party pooper. Girls are so confusing at times. I saw Jordan about to be on his last chip so I sped up time and stopped his time to finish before him. I unfroze thier time and helooked at me. "You cheat", before I could get my picture taken by the manager, a familiar face came in.**

**I hadn't seen Joanna in years. She was the only girl I had ever really loved. Sure I had Mad but.. nothing or no one compared to her. I got up and went over to her."Oh my god Aiden is that you?", as she said this I hugged her. Something I missed doing. "Gosh Joanna I've missed you so much, how are you. wow you.. You look great", she blushed and our happy moment was ruined when someone cleared there throat. We turned around.**

**"Hey uh Mad", she looked frustrated. "Who is this?", "I'm Joanna. Old friend of Aiden's", she had a smug look on her face. Why was Mad being like this? The smile was put back on my face when Joanna suggested that we hang out some time. "For sure I would love to", we exchanged numbers as Madison blew air as if impatient. Joanna left giving me another hug. I watched as she walked away. Madison noticed and hit me in the rib once. She was mad at me**

**"Keep your eyes on me.", her eyes were fierce. But out of nowhere I laughed. Which was the wrong thing to do as she stormed off. Crap. Jordan came up with Kyla by his side arm wrapped around her waist. "Damn dude. A pissed Madison is bad situation", no tell me something I didn't already know"This is gonna be like World War 3". Great**


End file.
